


She's over your mind, I'm in over my head

by twoheartsx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, I don't know how I did, I tried to keep this fluffy, Kissing, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: “Can we stay like this?” Angela asked. She can’t decide if she means relationship wise or laying like this, but it doesn’t matter because Moira answers.“I don’t see why not.”Angela knows she shouldn't spend the night with Moira, but in the end she does.





	She's over your mind, I'm in over my head

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fluff with these two. Let me know if I forgot to tag anything. I hope you guys like it. If you want to request a fic or yell at me about the gay gals hit me up on my twitter @A_Mercykill

Angela stood in the corner of a room she would much rather not be in. Overwatch parties were over the top and something that got tiresome after awhile. It was a requirement she show up because she was apart of the founding team. She had tried to talk her way out of coming, but Gabe’s teasing and Jack’s award winning smile convinced her to get dressed up and show up. That’s how she ended up in a dress, in high heels that would make her feet hurt later, and a small amount of makeup. A small amount of eyeliner to compliment her eyes and some red lipstick. Her heels black and her dress was pure white. She prayed she didn’t spill anything on it. It was new and she thought she looked really cute in it. All white with white lace on her shoulders and the sleeves were also white lace. It was backless and it hadn’t been too expensive either. Angela made her way over to the drink table, deciding that if she was going to be stuck here for a few hours she deserved this. She seen that McCree was running the drink table and sighed. He was likely spiking the drinks, more than they already were. She was about to walk over when she felt an extremely cold hand press to her back. She let out a small scream, turning around to see Moira standing there. The women had a grin spread across her face and her mismatched eyes full of mischief. 

“Good evening, doctor Zigler,” Moira said, that grin on her face only widening. Angela felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She’d just screamed in a room full of people, in front of Moira. The very women she looked up to and admired. The women also seemed to be enjoying that. Likely mocking her inside. “Did I scare you, little rabbit?” Moira added, her grin turning into more of a smirk. Her mocking apparently wasn’t just thoughts. 

“A bit,” Angela admitted, feeling her cheeks turn more red. She always felt so different around the older women. Like she was being teased constantly. She then realized she likely was. Moira was the type of women to mock and tease. It wasn’t unkind words, but they still left Angela feeling odd. Gabriel would often tease her, but somehow when it was Moira it felt different. Her cheeks flustered more and her heart skipped a beat. 

“I could tell by that scream you let out,” Moira said, smirking at Angela. The blond felt her cheeks heat up more and she had to look away to hide it. She shivered when Moira’s cold hands grabbed her face. She must have just got to the party or just came from outside. She seen that Moira was dressed in pants and a dress shirt, with a tie. She didn’t seem like the type for dresses. “It was cute.” 

“I assure you it wasn’t.” Angela sighed. She looked down when she felt Moira’s hand brush hers. The women took Angela’s hand in her own, gripping tightly. Angela looked back up at Moira who was watching her closely. 

“Would you like to leave this party? We both know neither of us are having fun here.” Moira wasn’t wrong. Angela wanted to leave. She wanted to go home and read a book, not stand in high heels in a room full of people. Moira bent down so she was close to Angela’s face and whispered in her ear. “I have some expensive coffee and some whisky at home. I can make you a homemade authentic Irish Creme.” 

“Don’t tempt me, Moira.” Angela bit her lip. She wanted to go. She wanted to ditch the party. She shouldn’t go with Moira. She knew she shouldn’t, but without realizing it her feet carried her to the door her hand still in Moira’s. Moira grabs her coat on the way out and when they step outside Angela shivers. It’s snowing lightly. Angela hadn’t anticipated it being this cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. 

“Is the little rabbit cold?” Moira teased and wrapped her coat around Angela’s shoulders. Angela wanted to counter with a witty remark, she didn’t need Moira’s coat, but she honestly did. She’d forgotten hers at home, coming here before night fell and the temperature dropped. She’d helped Ana and Jack set up the party and so she had to be there two hours early. It hadn’t been that cold when she’d arrived. 

“Thank you,” she muttered, hugging the coat tighter to her. They waited for a taxi to show up to take them back to the hotel they were staying at. Once it arrived they climbed into the back seat and sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. They hadn’t spoken since Angela’s soft whispering of thank you back at the party. Thankfully it wasn’t too far, around ten minutes driving. Moira paid the driver, got out, then helped Angela out. The two made their way into the hotel and into the elevator. It was empty due to the fact most people were out for dinner at this time or shopping last minute. Angela shrugged off the coat, handing it to Moira. 

“Your room is on the same floor as mine,” Angela said, looking over at Moira. The older woman smiled a wicked smile. 

“What can I say? Views amazing.” Angela wanted to call bullshit on that, but chose not to. She knew Moira likely picked this floor so getting to her would be easier. The elevator came to a stop, both women exiting it. They were eager to get to their destination. The walk to Moira’s room is short. Her room comes up long before Angela’s and she’s almost jealous that the women doesn’t have to walk as far as she does. Moira unlocks the door, holding it open for Angela, while smirking. Angela wants to wipe that smirk off her face, but chooses to just step into the room. Moira walks in after her, tossing her coat onto the bed. She goes to start the coffee for their drinks and Angela goes to stare out the window. Moira wasn’t lying about the view, it is beautiful. Little flakes of snow falling slowly outside the window. She sees Moira’s reflection in the window as the women draws closer to her. She places her hands on Angela’s hips, bending down to press a kiss to the back of her neck. 

“Is that why you brought me here?” Angela asked, faking annoyance. She often was annoyed with Moira, but her annoyance usually tamed and forgotten back something much more carnal. By the feeling in her chest that said she couldn’t stay mad at Moira and could never hate her. 

“I’ve brought you here so that I may enjoy you.” She slowly turns Angela around, taking her face in her hand. She bends down to press a kiss to Angela’s lips. They taste like the chapstick she’s wearing. Vanilla, how original. She pulls back, running a hand over Angela’s bareback. “Plus, angel, you can’t tell me you weren’t looking for my attention tonight. Not while wearing this dress.” 

Angela opens her mouth to answer, her cheeks burning a bright shade of red. She wanted to deny it, so bad, but Moira was right. She bought this dress with Moira in mind. How it would drive the women crazy. She wanted to be the one to drive her crazy for once not the other way around. 

“You have my attention,” Moira said, running her thumb over Angela’s lips. “Don’t waste this chance darling.” Angela didn’t waste it either. She pushed Moira’s hand aside, pulled her down by her tie and pressed her lips to Moira’s. She bit Moira’s lower lip, sucking on it. She pulled away, laying down on the bed, pulling Moira down by her tie. She feels Moira’s hands creep up her thighs, nails scratching gently along the way. Angela thinks that might be the softest Moira would ever touch her and has ever touched her. She feels Moira start to push her dress further down her legs, her own lips moving to Moira’s throat to leave lipstick stained kisses when the timer on the coffee goes off and Angela never hated timers more than she did in that moment. 

Mostly because she wanted things to escalate more. She’s also thankful because that timer stopped her from making another foolish mistake. Her heart already tangled up with the women now getting up to make their drinks. Angela sits up and pulls her dress back down to cover her legs. It doesn’t take long for Moira to come back, irish creams in hand. She hands one to Angela. The girl takes it, muttering a soft thank you and sips it. 

“Is it to your liking?” Moira asked as she took a drink of her own. Angela nodded her head and drank it down quicker than she should have. She drinks it quick because Moira’s words sound like they could mean so much more. She just wants to be pleasantly warm and to not feel so much. Moira takes longer to finish her drink as if she’s savoring it. The same way she savors Angela when they are tangled together between the sheets. That thought alone sends heat to Angela’s cheeks. 

“You’re thinking again. You have that look on your face,” Moira said as she drinks the last of her drink. She’d added a bit more whisky to hers since she was better with her alcohol. Both of them now slightly drunk. 

“What look?” Angela asked, arching a brow and looked at Moira. The older women gave a small chuckle. 

“A stupid one.” She replied. Angela gasped and then smirked. 

“For a stupid face you sure enjoy making out with it.” She remarked, feeling bolder thanks to the alcohol in her veins. Moira arched a brow at her then smirked, taking Angela’s face in her hand. 

“Cocky mouth you have there, my dear.” She brought Angela’s face to her own. “I might have to shut you up.” For the first in maybe the whole time they had this affair going, Angela insinuates the kiss and it’s full of angry passion. It’s all teeth and tongue and soon Angela is on top of Moira. Angela pulls back from the kiss and lays her head next to Moira’s. She stays on top of her, allowing her weight to press to the older women. 

“Can we stay like this?” Angela asked. She can’t decide if she means relationship wise or laying like this, but it doesn’t matter because Moira answers. 

“I don’t see why not.” Her tone says she knows what Angela means, even if Angela doesn’t. Angela nodded her head and watched the snow outside the window. She watches it fall like she’s done without even wanting to. She knows the snow will fall to the ground and be stepped on, crushed. Just like she would be someday. When this fantasy, this thing her and Moira had going, came crashing down. She knew it would. Someday. She hoped not soon. 

Angela falls asleep to thoughts of all the things that could be and never would happen. Because Moira was one of a kind and her kind didn’t fall in love. Because happy ever after was made up to give little girls hope and Angela isn’t a little girl anymore. Stories of Prince Charming coming to take you away, tales her mother told, just that tales. Her Prince Charming was a wicked witch with no interest in more than the physical. Still, Angela makes believe. Because for one night she can lay with Moira and pretend this wasn’t fleeting. 

Moira falls asleep to the sound of Angela’s breathing. The girl's body pressed to hers and if she were anyone else, she’d love Angela. In her own way she did, but the love she gave wasn’t what Angela needed. She knew that and deep down she was sure Angela knew. Nonetheless, she’d enjoy holding her and letting them both make believe this was forever. Morning was for contemplating and thinking. Tonight was for them to just rest in each other’s arms.


End file.
